1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the separation of isotopes, particularly to producing an atomic vapour from which the isotopes are separated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process known as atomic vapour laser isotope separation (AVLIS) has been widely reported. It is described for example in J Applied Physics B (Springer-Verlag) 46, pages 253 to 260 (1988). An atomic vapour stream comprising different constituent isotopes is formed in an evacuated chamber and is irradiated by electromagnetic radiation, e.g. laser radiation, which causes at a selected frequency photoionisation of one of the constituent isotopes allowing that isotope to be separated by an electric or magnetic field.